


Old Tale, New Love.

by ItalicElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gossip, Humor, Mystery, Slow Burn, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalicElf/pseuds/ItalicElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think Aragorn and Arywen were the only couple to repeat the tale of Beren and Lúthien? Think again. Some loves create Tales, some Tales create a love that was always meant to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confound The Riddles of Elves!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER Fan-Fic so please go easy! Comments good/bad/indifferent (easy now) always help so do give feedback! I do actually have a plot in mind but I can reconfigure to some suggestions either way. BE GENTLE.

  
  
The sudden arrival of the party in Rivendell should have been one of the happiest moments in Billa Baggins life. Her mother had filled her head with stories of the Elves, Lord Elrond and the pure enchantment of Rivendell since she was a child. The Tookish urge to see such an Elvish place was part of the reason she had ever signed that confounded contract in the first place! To be sure, Billa had heard so many stories of Rivendell she was quite sure she could match the exact footsteps her mother made down the rocky gorge path towards Rivendell. For they felt like her memories, and in the years of seclusion since Belladonna’s death they had been become companions to her - the greatest gift her mother had ever left her. Shadows could be chased away by the remembered stars shining down on Rivendell on an a moonlit night, casting all in a blue hew that turned marble to liquid pearl and skin to solid silver. Currently, Rivendell was bathed in golden light as it seemingly hung suspended over several surging waterfalls, it’s graceful marble constructs reflecting the sun and dappled autumn leaves shimmering. Her mother had, if anything, undersold the beauty of Rivendell.  
  
However, at this particular moment of arrival Bilba was cursing the memory of her mother and of all Tooks. She saved her most savage curses for Thorin Oakenshield however, which she muttered vindictively at his back. Her entrance to Rivendell had been the most disastrous of any party ever, she was certain. _Barely escaped an Orc ambush and rudely shoved down a seemingly bottomless pit by a roaring Thorin to land on 12 grumbling dwarves and the distant calls of a laughing Gandalf!_ Billa huffed. She was still shaking slightly, as she remembered the guttering laughs of the Orcs and their obscenities as they cat-called to them, assuming they were trapped. Thorin raged against them like a bear, she twitched slightly as she remembered his hurtling form coming between her and a hooked blade from an unseen foe. His battle cry was fearsome, and was soon followed by a hacking slash - causing that hooked blade and the attached grimy hand to go flying and land unceremoniously on Billa’s lap.  
  
 _Covered in foul blood that I can be half-thankful isn’t mine,_ she thought brutally, _although only half mind you, because now my best travelling skirt is ruined and that’s not even making note of the missing button on my petticoat!_ She couldn’t imagine what her hair must like, golden brown curls askew and her braids loosened in the swell of battle. She had more than a feeling that she actually had a bit of blood stained iron caught in it too. _No ribbons but iron for this hobbit,_ Billa snorted at the thought. But the memory of the blade caused her to shudder, as did Thorin’s utter rejection of her thanks shortly before a shouting Gandalf told them to dive into an unseen hole.   
“Save your simpering gratitude for a hero, Burglar” he spat, “I acted according to the conditions of our contract.” and then he shoved her, sending her falling backwards and screaming into the hole. It was a major slight to be sure.   
_So discourteous! He wants to be King but acts no better than a drunken butcher. Manners should be top priority for a King. Such feminine concerns of a hobbit are naturally meaningless to one such as Thorin Oakenshield however. It would detract from the great heft of iron stuck up his  
-_ “Billa! Please for the love of Gold please do not finish that sentence, if I can hear you there is more than a chance Thorin can also!” Balin whispered in urgent tones as Bofur chuckled and ducked below the brim of his ridiculous hat. Billa started in alarm, she had been speaking aloud? The dark mane of hair that she had been staring into moments ago had been replaced by Thorin’s face, his blue eyes shining icily with venom.   
“Whilst I can assure you that no descendant of Durin has anything stuck anywhere, Burglar,” he snarled, “I cannot say the same for any hobbits! Perhaps if you had been half as fierce during the ambush you would have smote some orcs with something more than the pathetic squeals of a scared little girl!”. He wheeled around, huge black cape fanning behind him and hair whipping around, causing Billa to jump backwards.  
  
She shouldn’t have been as taken aback as she was, she was well used to Thorin’s practiced disdain and aggression but dare she say it? He almost looked _wounded_. She barely noticed the other Dwarves filling past her, sneaking her sympathetic looks, until Fili and Kili linked her on either side and dragged her along.   
“I don’t know about you Fili, but I think “Miss” Baggins has definitely got under our Uncle’s skin” Kili said conversationally.  
“Kili, you know, I think you’re right. I can’t remember the last time he called either one of us little girls and we’ve had our share of mischief!”   
Billa rolled her eyes, snapped out of her reverie. “For the last time, I am actually female!”   
Fili and Kili looked at her and laughed. “Say what you like “Miss” Baggins but we’ve never seen any female Dwarf worth her hips that didn’t have at least a goatee” said Kili through his chuckles.   
“And trust me, Kili has been compared enough hips to know the adequate beard to hip ratio!” said Fili, forging a renewed bout of laughter.  
  
Most offended at both their indelicacy at her gender and their salacious laughter, Billa shoved them off her and haughtily stomped down the rocky hewn path towards Rivendell. _And where is Gandalf? Hiding away from such small matters as the utter humiliation of the companion he is solely meant to be responsible for! Curse him for leaving me with these Dwarves, he’s probably laughing galely at the thought right this second!_ She paused, checking herself. She didn’t really mean that about the Dwarves. They all meant well, even Fili and Kili. It was their way of distracting her from the utter contempt of Thorin. Thorin was the only Dwarf she had a problem with. _He’s quite enough of a problem himself, Billa Baggins, so watch it,_ she reminded herself.  
  
She was pulled away from her thoughts by the hard slab of solid muscle that was Dwalin’s back. He looked behind him distractedly, as if he felt no more than a light tap when in fact a disgruntled hobbit lay sprawled behind him, rubbing her nose and cursing her constant day-dreaming. _A distinctly Tookish habit, and a disposition that has gotten you into this mess entirely you grousing fool!_ she thought as she rubbed her nose. Dwalin snorted as he scooped her up and unceremoniously dumped her back on her feet, laden pack and all.   
“Hobbits are a strange race, now is no time for a nap lad!” he said as he roughly slapped her on the back.   
“Dwalin, firstly I wasn’t napping and secondly I am not -” her wincing was cut off as she noticed why they had stopped. They had reached the grand entrance of the Rivendell, a sun filled courtyard surrounded by delicately bending arches carved with reliefs of flowers and beauty. _Much more my scene than some disgusting Troll cave_ Billa thought with more than a hint of petulance, _they might even have beds for us!_ Thorin, at the head of the party, stood under the most magnificent archway, filled with bizarre depictions of unknown, winding plants and shafts of light. _Is he uncertain? The great Thorin Oakenshield - scared?_  
  
Billa then noticed the real reason why they had stopped, Gandalf and Elrond stood before them, with a host of curious Elves who were peering with a mixture of disdain, interest and arrogance at the little party. The Dwarves didn’t miss this and were squaring up behind Thorin, who was haughtily pulling back his shoulders and shaking out his grand mane - something he always did shortly before insulting her in some way or another. She sighed in dismay. _I’ll be a Sackville-Baggins before I let my first introduction to Elrond be marred by some haughty man-child of a King!_ Billa blazed as she fired up between the ranks of the Dwarves and shoved past Thorin. Or would have, if his shoulder hadn’t been made seemingly of solid granite. It sent her spinning sideways, and nearly past that glorious arc that marked the entrance and out into oblivion. The gorge below yawned out to meet her and she barely had time to widen her eyes before a rough,warm hand grabbed her own and yanked her back.  
“Can you go five minutes without my assistance burglar? I would have thought you at least adept at avoiding danger, as well as cowering from it.” Billa wheeled around to offer a retort but as she did, she was met with Thorin’s face, inches from her own. _Must have dashed to catch me, what a gentlemen_ she thought sarcastically. But with adrenaline pumping and acutely aware of that massive rough hand still squeezing her own so tightly, all Billa could think to squeak was “Thank you!”.   
Thorin’s blue eyes deepened with something resembling amusement, though Billa hadn’t seen the expression ever there before, as he almost softly said, “You either offer thanks or insults Burglar. Try to make up your mind or better yet, remain silent.” No retort was forthcoming, Billa was too close to him. She had never been this close to Thorin, unless you count battle and she certainly never liked to. _He smells.. he smells wonderful. Like the deepest cellar in Bag End, the one that still has earthen floors._ She blushed. _Get a grip! He is an ignorant swine!  
_  
Thorin was almost lifting a quizzical brow, or the closest he could ever manage Billa imagined, when Gandalfs booming voice broke through.   
“On my beard, I’ve never known a hobbit to make quite such an entrance! Lord Elrond, as I am sure you have guessed, this can only be the daughter of Belladonna Took, Miss Billa Baggins!” Gandalf announced, voice thick with amusement. _So that’s where you got to Gandalf, confound the sorcery of wizards! Last to enter but first to arrive!_ Billa half-thought, still being sucked deep into the unreadable gaze of the Dwarven King. Thorins gaze broke from hers, slighted for Billa to be mentioned before him, a king and her, a simple hobbit.   
Elronds calm, cool tones washed over him like a salve however. “It is with great pleasure that I welcome to our house, Billa, daughter of the elf-friend Belladonna Took,” Elrond intoned, “and with equal pleasure I welcome her rescuer, a hero and a King to be sure. Welcome Thorin, Son Of Thrain, King Under The Mountain, to the house of Elrond and to Rivendell!” The blue fire in Thorins gaze calmed and, Billa’s eyes darted downwards feeling the firm grip that held her fast, slacken. She fixated on that hand. He released her as he turned to proudly march up to Elrond, his hand clenching and unclenching as if to shake the sting of fire from it. Billa was still quite shaken but she did notice that, as well as Gandalf’s knowing look as she readjusted her gaze away from Thorins thick fingers.  
  
“Come, come my friends! All are to be welcomed with this greeting!” Gandalf called to the rest of Dwarves, most of whom were staring, dumbfounded, at Billa. Kili and Fili were of course, giggling. _Get your head together girl, the oaf does you one semi-nice turn before teasing, instead of outright insulting, you and you lose all sense!_ Billa shook her head at them, curls dancing out behind her as she marched up to Elrond, only now registering his wonderful greeting and swelling with pride. _My mother, an elf-friend! You can eat your crown Thorin, because that means I am an elf-friend too!_ she thought proudly. Billa’s fizzing pride stopped her actually taking in most of what was said, or was it the lyrical grace of Elrond’s tone? All she knew was that it was all very polite and Thorin huffed and puffed over something or other but she was soon whisked away by a very beautiful Elf maid for a rest. The elf in question shifted her elegant neck to regard Billa from her great height.  
  
“It is odd, elf-friend, for anything to surprise me after some 800 years serving these halls. But, you and your Beren surprised me greatly. Never in my time has the Elvenhome arch been awoken, it has laid in it’s hemlock bound sleep since Beren and Tinúviel found each other once more in the Grey Havens. And never did I expect any two other than elves, to awaken it.” Her tone was melodious and calming, much like Elrond’s and it eased Billa into such a state of peace that she scarcely listened to what the elf was actually saying. She repeated the words in their head, and they sounded like a song, until she catched the term Beren. _Beren? That rings a bell. Mother was always trying to teach me Elvish…_  
  
It was now some time since the elf had spoken and they were well away from the courtyard.   
“I beg your pardon .. um, I never did catch your name? Apologies, I’m in quite a state of shock.” Billa stammered, still spinning the term Beren over and over in her mind. _Or was it a name? She said Beren and Tinúviel?_     
“No, it is I who should apologise elf-friend. I was quite consumed with pondering your entrance that I forgot all due propriety that should be extended an honoured guest of Elrond. My name is Elwyen. I am to be at your service for the duration of your stay in Rivendell.” she half-sang, half-said. She turned, magnificent honey-blonde hair fanning out behind her as she knelt before Billa, which still put her a great height above Billa’s little head.   
“Elywen! What a beautiful name!” said Billa blushing, honored by the solemnity with which Elywen spoke. "Please, I had no servants in The Shire and I shall expect only friends! A friend would be most welcome!” she squeaked.   
Elywen smiled broadly, her green eyes twinkling and said “Very well Miss Billa Baggins, elf-friend to all of Rivendell, I shall be your friend. Although you arrived with 14 friends, if I am not mistaken.”. As she spoke she inclined her head gracefully and stood once more, gesturing for Billa to resume walking.   
“Travelling companions, to be sure Elywen. The seedlings of friends, perhaps, can be seen although I have given them no reason to see me as anything other than a burden.. as Master Oakenshield so willingly highlighted when we entered.” she murmured this with shame, but the elf’s ears were pricked and didn’t miss a word.   
Elywen spoke slowly, and gently so as not to upset the hobbit “No Miss Baggins, I am quite certain you are wrong in this. Tinúviel should never speak of Burnen like this directly, although it is quite right for her to tease him in that way. He must chase her!”. _Again with this Burnen and Tinúviel! What does she mean? Elves are ever so confusing._   
“Elywen, I’m sorry but although I am an elf-friend, my Elvish speech is limited if non-existent. I was never a very good student for my mother. What does Burnen mean? And Tinúviel?” Billa asked imploringly.    
Elywen laughed, her soft giggles echoing like the lightest tinkling of bells in a spring wind. “They do not mean anything Miss Baggins! Except for maybe together - peace among the moonbeams, a ceased sorrow or a longing soothed. They mean different things to those lucky enough to possess their meanings. As you and your Burnen do!”   
_This she-elf speaks in nothing but riddles and sing-songs, I haven’t the faintest idea what she means._ Billa thought testily. _It will not do very well to offend my new friend on the first day, if she is to be my companion for a stay that could last a very long time indeed._ Billa cocked her head at Elywen, who was regarding her with bright eyes. _Or no time at all, in which case there is no point quizzing her further. Let her be indiscernible.  
_ “Ah. I see, well yes. I quite agree. Uh.. thank you.” Billa struggled to find words vague enough to answer whatever riddle the elf could be posing.  
  
Elywen laughed again, more heartily. “You do not yet see, but I begin to understand that this is what brought you to Rivendell. You both need to find each others meanings, and you surely will, after the arch has been activated and the song renewed. Now, Miss Baggins,” Elywen suddenly stopped and gestured to a fine oak door to her right, “here are your quarters. You may take leave and rest for a few hours, and I will fetch you for dinner.”   
Billa grinned broadly, forgetting instantly what the elf was rambling about and charged through the door. She spotted the huge, beautifully carved four poster bed and ran at it, jumping with glee on it’s soft layers. “Thank you Elywen” she called “I look forward to -” but the door gently clinked shut and Elywen was gone. _I hope that didn’t seem to rude. My mind is melted from this day._ Billa thought as she rolled on her back. Her mind stilled as she rested, and a remembered phrase came echoing back to her. _“You both need to find each others meanings…the song renewed”_ Billa’s eyes snapped open. _The Tale of Beren and Lúthien!_ An old Elvish song her mother used to tell her as a Hobbit story when she was nary higher than a knee on a wagon. _Beren and L _ú_ thien..Of course, her elf name was Tinúviel, and it was what Beren called her!_ Billa sank backwards, satisfied at having figured out Elywen’s riddle. _But why that tale? Why mention the song? Wait..who is my Beren? The archway?_ Billa sat bolt upright, clutching her matted curls in dismay. _NO! Thorin!_

 


	2. Confound The Tailoring Of Elves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said, She said. Ori pays attention to pro-nouns, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgive me, this is really just an exercise in Dwarven fighting. I just have such fun writing them, I even had a little stab at Dwalin's fabulous accent. 
> 
> Thorin is more than harsh, but I rather like him like that. Billa can't be the only feisty one.. Let me know what you think!

  
  
Billa awoke, slowly, with a song ringing in her ears. It was a beautiful song, it sounded like something she heard hundreds of times as a child but after years of silence, the words only half-echoed back to her. _The song was in my dream, or my dream was the song?_ As she rubbed the sleep from her dark blue eyes, she tried to remember her dream but it floated away from her like torn gossamer. _It was a nice dream, the first that has allowed me to awake happy since I left the Shire. No doubt because of the constant posturing of stupid Thori_ \- Billa stopped just as soon as her mind crossed his name. _Thorin! I had almost forgotten about that nonsense Elywen was rambling about, no doubt she had been told to say it by Gandalf, curse his meddling_ , cringed Billa, _and worse if she’s found Thorin and said it to him!_ Billa would have laughed at the image of a very disgruntled Thorin choking on Lambas bread as Elywen sang at him about magical archways and Billa... But ultimately it references Billa, so Thorin would no doubt blame Billa instead _and not the eccentricities of an interfering elf she-elf!_ Billa’s laughter guttered in her throat. Cringing, she rolled off the bed.  
  
As she did, she finally looked at her surroundings and gasped. It was beyond anything even The Old Took could offer in The Shire and he was the richest and most powerful Hobbit to be sure. Solid oak floors, polished so that it reflected the golden glow of the carved furniture in a luminous display of Elven craftsmanship. But her magnificent bed which she had been so keen to dive into earlier, was ruined. Billa let out a little shriek. The layers of delicately patterned silks were now covered in mud, blood and some other stains that Billa couldn’t rightly account for but decided to refer to as ‘battle stains’. _I fell asleep with those god awful clothes on! Elywen’s teasing distracted me from my frightful state_ , Billa thought frantically, scrabbling at the sodden blankets. _What a decrepit little thing she will think me!_ Billa thought as she balled the sheets together, hurriedly looking around for somewhere to hide them. _Do Elves not keep washing baskets? My mother never mentioned how impractical Elves were!_   
  
As if bad-timing was a magical trait, Billa heard a knock of the door followed by the unmistakable voice of Elywen calling “Miss Baggins? Dinner is about to begin and I have come to fetch you. You and your party are to be the guests of honour!”   
_Curses! I would give Lobelia all the silver in Bag End to dig me out of this one, fine situation for an elf-friend to find herself in!_ “Yes, yes greetings Elywen! You have caught me out of sorts, just give me a moment if you would.” called Billa, in panicked tones.   
She heard an odd sort of rustling, what she thought was the sound of Elywen walking away and then the sound of hesitant footsteps returning. _This elf is quite the oddity_ thought Billa, smiling despite the panic.   
Her smile soon slipped to a comical ‘O’ of horror, as Elywen’s voice resounded again, “I beg your pardon Miss Baggins. I didn’t mean to disturb you and your Burnen. I was instructed to fetch Master Oakenshield after you but if he is with you then I shall simply wait.”   
Billa felt the hairs on her feet curl upwards in absolute mortification, and unwilling to allow the thought carry on in Elywen’s mind a moment longer, she charged at the door with sheets and all. “Elywen, I am not with my Burnen!” she stuttered, “I mean, he is not my Burnen! Whatsoever! Master Oakenshield is my employer!!”.   
  
Billa flung the door open wide, to abolish the ridiculous claims, and saw, surprisingly, the blushing face of Elywen. _I didn’t think anyone could be more embarrassed than in me in this situation,_ thought Billa, _but clearly we have a winner. Never thought Elves could be anything less than the picture of composure either._   
Elywen actually kneeled, her voice coming out taut and rushed, “My Lady Baggins, please take my most sincere apology on this matter. It was a moment of extreme impropriety, I should not have presumed. Even if I had been correct in my ignorant assumption, I should have said nothing and respected your privacy.”. Elywen took a deep breath, eyes shining with emotion and she hesitated before continuing, “You see, I am formally a scholar in the libraries of Rivendell, but Elrond has sent a large delegation of our host to Mirkwood, to aid King Thranduil in a .. diplomatic matter.. and we are smaller in size than normal. Even Elves must bow to praticialites and I was required to leave my books to ensure you had the care expected of an honoured elf-friend.” Billa’s face coloured, ashamed she had been in any way critical of Elywen, who was clearly trying her best. Elywen forged onwards with her plaintive confession,  “I am more comfortable with dusty tomes and the tales within them, than the people to which they refer. Even fellow elves find me lacking. I am.. unfamiliar with seemingly tacit social protocol.”   
  
Billa dropped her now forgotten sheets and shame, and grabbed Elywen’s hands, feeling so much empathy for the lost and lonely elf. “Elywen, please. I thought we were friends! You have no apologies to make, my own silliness is entirely to blame” Billa said softly, “I believe we both have some, um, dirty laundry to air.”, looking down at her filth-soaked sheets. Elywen graced Billa with that tinkling giggle as she regarded the sheets with a quizzical brow. Billa tried to rush through her excuses, her embarrassment enflamed. “I was overwhelmed with exhaustion, it um, must have been shock, and my clothes, well there’s nary a tailor to be found between the orcs and the wargs! I will wash them myse-”.  
Elywen held up her hand. “Of all Elves I know this, we care naught for material possessions and that is the sole reason all around us is beautiful. We do not strive for perfection but accept everything as it appears to the moon, to the stars and the sun. All can shine, judgement is replaced with simple appreciation.”.   
_I wouldn’t leave these sheets out in the sun! The smell!_ Billa mentally joked, but kept her tongue.  
Elywen’s eyes lit up. “Still, I do not think anyone needs to know of this innocent mistake. I will take care of it. Now, of your attire, I did notice your .. travel weary .. appearance and took the liberty of quickly drafting a dress for you.” said Elywen, tactfully changing the topic of conversation.  
  
The elf gestured behind Billa, to the door where she had hung a dress of beautifully shimmering silk. Billa flushed with pleasure as she admired it and turned to Elywen, clasping her hands with renewed affection. “Oh Elywen I could jump on you, if I didn’t already know what effect I had on fabric!”   
Elywen tittered and simply squeezed Billa’s hand right back. “Come now my friend, now that we have forged trust, humour and happiness between one another through our little ..confessions.. I feel we must get you ready before Master Thorin thinks he has been forgotten. We still have one call to make before the banquet.”   
_Banquet?! I thought this was a dinner. Oh dear, I don’t know if I’m quite up to that formality. Tooks are never good at formal events, that’s why The Old Took has all his parties outside. Mess isn’t to be imagined._ Elywen must have sensed Billa’s trepidation, for she simply stood and led the hobbit by the hand back into her bedroom.  
  
Elywen hung the dress behind the screen beside the dresser and wandered to the washroom, where Billa could hear the faint clinking noises. The elf soon reappeared, carrying a large ceramic bowl shaped like gathered leaves and jug of gilt flowers, which left a trail of freshly scented steam as she carried it to Billa. _I must look like a sorry state if I need whatever Elvish magic is in that bowl_ Billa thought nervously as she fidgeted with her torn and bloodied skirt, although she was secretly delighted at the prospect of freshening up.   
Elywen left it beside the screen and motioned to Billa to go behind it, her voice light with humour as she said “I promise I will allow you your privacy this time Miss Baggins. Please allow that salve to wash away your weariness.”.   
Billa quickly shuffled behind the screen, guiltily remembering Thorin. _Must be pacing the walls like a panther._ She snorted. _Let him pace. I’ve had to shoulder his whims since the Shire. When we rest, when we ride and worst of all, when we eat! He shall have to deal with mine._   
  
Billa quickly threw off her travelling skirt, the hoops which normally gave it shape peaking out in broken patches. _My god, that is truly for the wilds now. I’ll have to start from scratch with that._ She did however, lay her green velvet jacket aside with care, bloodied as it was. _I shall see to that in some way._ Billa turned to the salve Elywen referred to. It smelled like Billa’s favourite flowers combined into a pot of delicious honey. It evaporated instantly on her skin, leaving it clean, soft and glowing. When she experimented by dunking her hair in it, it left her curls bouncing softly and shining.   
  
Billa then squeezed herself into the dress Elywen had brought, the silken fabric sliding deliciously against her freshly scented skin. It was a light green colour, like the first tall grasses in Spring and it moved lightly, just as the grasses would in playful winds. A broad scooping neckline tightened on Billa’s compact bosom and fanned out to playful butterfly sleeves that hung to her elbows, making her feel a bit Elven herself. _It’s a bit too tight however, I would be called a harlot in The Shire in this,_ Billa thinking, rather than saying, so as not to offend Elywen. She stepped out to show Elywen, who nodded appreciatively, marching Billa to a mirror to show it fully to her. _It’s Elven fashion I suppose, although their robes are certainly more swooping_ thought Billa, eyeing the tightness of the dress on her shrunken waist and stubbornly large hips. _For all the enforced dieting, I will always have “good Took-bearing hips” .. distinctly un-Elvish._   
“With the boning in your skirt I couldn’t be sure of your exact measurements Miss Baggins.” Elywen said distractedly, she was busy wrapping Billa’s golden curls into an elegant upstyle whilst carefully selecting the most cheerful curls to bounce against Billa’s small neck. “But I think the style most becoming on you, perhaps more daring than most Elves would risk but for one such as you, it is perfect.”   
_Now she tells me! Vixen in Rivendell and The Shire. It will have to do, we really have taken far too long_ Billa concluded, as she subtly try to suggest leaving. “I appreciate it Elywen, honestly, and if this is to be a banquet it will be most fitting. But I fear we should be making haste?”   
Elywen started, as if she had just remembered the banquet and spluttered “The banquet! Oh come Miss Baggins, I will be quite the disgrace if we do not hurry to get Master Thorin and our other honoured Dwarves!”. Grabbing Billa by the wrist with care, Elywen whipped them out of the room and down the corridor.   
  
A knot of dread was forming in Billa’s stomach as she skittered along with Elywen, who was practically flying to reach Thorin’s quarters.   
_He will eviscerate me and probably behead Elywen at this stage, if he doesn’t sneer at the sight of us first. I am going to hide when she knocks on his door._   
But as they reached the end of Billa’s corridor and turned out to the courtyard that housed Thorins intended rooms, they fell into a scene of Dwarven carnage. All the plants that surrounded the courtyard were now piled into it’s center and were softly smoking, as Bifur energetically poked and prodded at them. Balin and Oin were crouched over it, occasionally sprinkling herbs into a pot suspended over the guttering plants.   
“Oh my! Well it is great to see our guests so ..comfortable.” Elywen exclaimed.   
Bofur was nearest Billa and Elywen, he had his back to them and was in the midst of telling what was clearly a very salacious story to an enraptured Fili, Kili and Dwalin, as Ori blushed slightly to the side. An oblvious Bombur happily chomped through a block of cheese beside the little audience, as they hooted and howled at Bofur. Gloin, Nori and Dori were actually wrestling around the rest of the courtyard, occasionally smashing barrels, clearly intended as gifts from the Elves, over one another.   
_On my word they’re drunk. Please, Gandalf, please appear and disappear me into oblivion this second._ Billa cringed.   
Elywen looked on with raised eyebrows but she actually looked quite amused, and when Nori tripped Dori right into the smouldering mass of plants which promptly went alight, she actually giggled.   
  
Bofur looked around in surprise mid-way through miming what Billa recognized as thrusting and jumped. “Billa! What are you doing here with this elf?! We reckoned you were with Gandalf and that pompous lad.” he said, rushing over to greet her followed by Ori, who was clearly glad of a distraction and Fili and Kili, who bounded over like two puppies.   
“You mean _Elrond_  Bofur, at least remember the names of people you want to insult!” said Fili.   
“No, he probably means Uncle Thorin!” amended Kili, and they both roared laughing.  Dwalin hung back, eyeing Elywen in distaste.   
“Bofur, Ori and you two troublemakers, this is Elywen. She’s my .. tour guide for our stay in Rivendell. She’s come to bring us all to the -” Billa’s introductions were cut off by Ori’s scream.   
“What have the elves done to him? Look at Billa! He’s all deformed and they’ve tried to hide his injuries with a sheet!”   
Fili and Kili’s eyes roved over Billa, their eyes popping. Kili rushed over and unceremoniously grabbed Billa’s left breast and squeezed. “I think it’s a boil Fili. BALIN GET OVER HERE. BILLA IS INJURED!” he shouted.   
Billa jumped and swiftly slapped Kili across the face. “How dare you!” she shrilled, looking up at Elywen for assistance, who seemed to be looking on the whole affair with interest, as if it were some kind of Dwarven ritual.   
  
Balin came hobbling over, followed by Dwalin and the rest who had all grabbed their weapons. _Sweet Shire this could not get any worse._   
“Balin he seems sensitive to any touching, they must be close to bursting. Do something!” Fili interjected as Kili rubbed his face.  
“Elvish poison no doubt!” roared Dwalin.  
Balin cast an eye over Billa and called for help “Dwalin, Gloin - you two grab him. The main two on his chest will have to be let with a hot blade and I’ll need a close look at the .. swelling.. on his sides.”   
_That. Is. It._ Billa broke. “For the last time, I AM FEMALE. Have you never seen breasts? HIPS? Balin! You are meant to be trained, Ori you are meant to be well studied! Kili and Fili you two are meant to be “experienced” and Bofur, if you don’t re-adjust your gaze I am shoving that hat where diamonds grow!” Billa squawked.   
Dwalin burst into a massively gruff laugh as he reached for her,  sputtering “He must be delirious wi’ the illness if he thinks he’s female! He disnae even hae a beard!”.   
Billa pulled back and dived behind Elywen. “Elywen you are meant to look after me - DO SOMETHING!”. She shoved Elywen forward, knocking her into the path of a disgruntled Dwalin. He shuffled back in outrage, clearly uncomfortable being so close to the elf and muttered a string of Dwarven profanities.  
Elywen looked around, agast. “Gentlemen, Miss Baggins is telling the truth. She suffers from no maladies, or deformates. Her only difference is her gender. Which is female! Do you not I agree that I am female, regardless of my beardless visage?” she pleaded.   
All the Dwarves simultaneously cocked their heads to one side to regard her. Their eyes darted from Elywen, to Billa, and back to Elywen. And then their mouths fell open and both Kili and Fili immediately dissolved into fits of laughter.  
  
Billa stamped her foot, impossibly offended at the entire debacle and completely scarred for life. “This is intenable, I cannot believe the ignorance with which I am being treated! I put up with this sort of behaviour in the wilds as I know most of you think me less than useless but really now, _we are in civilized company_!” she spat, layering the last sentence with particular venom as her long fantasized visit to Rivendell was now well and truly ruined.  
Balin spread his hands wide in a democratic gesture, gently stepping towards Billa. He began tentatively making small motions for the other Dwarves to quickly disperse. “We are sorry Billa. We just aren’t used to other races and while I have studied enough to ensure I could list all 48 ingredients to which Hobbits are deathly allergic to, examining the differences between male and female never seemed quite necessary. We’re used enough to Elves and to men folk, so we navigate those .. differences.. easier. We are sorry.”  
Bifur suddenly started gesturing urgently about the recently fanned flames from the plant-pit that seemed to be guttering out and dragged Oin with him to mend them. Noise erupted once more, as Nori suddenly dived on Dori. Gloin joined the fray, eyes winking sympathetically at Billa. _Cowards_. Billa thought viciously.   
“Can you really blame us?” interrupted Kili, who was clearly miffed about the earlier slap, “you wear all those huge bulging clothes! We just assumed you were like Bombur or something under there and a bit shy.” to which Bombur nodded enthusiastically, his mouth filled with cheese, as if it helped matters.  
“You do eat enough Mr, uh Miss, um Billa! You can’t blame us!” Fili said defensively, who had now begun to nervously look around him.  
“Ay, for me own part I thought ya a laddie that was just a bit odd. What with the fussin’”, Dwalin said, moving his hands in small fidgeting movements not unlike Billa’s, “and the lack of fightin’. Suppose it makes sense now lassie.”  
“Gandalf never mentioned you were female! I pay attention to pro-nouns you know!” piped in Ori, his head bobbing up and down as he tried to exert his point further. “Neither did Thorin, he definitely should know. Contracts must be precise! Gender is at the limits of required specificity but surely there would be a sub-clause that -”  
“Don’t say his name, he might hear us!” hushed Fili, eyes still darting around the courtyard. “I can’t say he’d be best pleased with us. It’s not been our finest hour.”.  
  
“I can’t say I disagree with you nephew. But a memorable hour it has been.” came a low voice from a darkened corner in the courtyard. Thorin’s glinting eyes were briefing illuminated as he struck a match alight and held it to his pipe, embers flaring. _How long has he been there? Some leader he is!_ thought Billa angrily, as Thorin slowly stepped from the shadows. “I came to fetch you Burglar, as my employee I must have access to you at all times and I’m not sure where the Elves had stowed you, or for what purpose.” he continued, his eyes flickering distrustfully to Elywen.  
“Well we did just the same. Pity we missed one another, otherwise you could have joined in the great gender debate of Middle Earth.” Billa said sarcastically. Elywen seemed to make a small gesture at Billa, clearly shocked at the disrespect she was levelling at Thorin, an Elven guest and King. _Desperate for me to knock it off? So now she has a sense of propriety._ Billa narrowed her eyes at Thorin. _Well too late_.  
“Oh, but I was able to witness most of it. You would almost think we Dwarves were unaccustomed to you as anything but a hiding nuisance, trailing just within sight behind us. Instead, it seems, we must intimately know every detail of our Burglar.” he responded. _Is he mocking me?_ Billa flamed internally, _can he not see how offended I am? Does he care?_ Kili awkwardly guffawed at this, quickly hiding it when he was swiftly elbowed in the side by Fili, who seemed to be treating the air between Thorin and Billa as flammable gas, allergic to interjection.  
“For one so concerned with my whereabouts, I would think you would have a greater knowledge of this so-called “hiding nuisance” than those you lead!” spat Billa, her curls unravelling sadly as she fizzed with rage. “So either you are as oblvious as your companions,” she hissed, Ori looking distinctly hurt, “or worse! You were aware and deliberately masked it to increase my discomfort! I always knew humility had to be something all great kings possessed, I am happy to find you do not have it!”.  
Thorin stood straighter and advanced in long, outraged strides. “What imputence! Do you expect me to defend you against everything and everyone now?” Thorin shouted, his eyes wild. “It is not my fault you could not reasonably convince them of so trifling matter as your sex! Next you will accost me with accusations of my laziness because I did not bully the sun into stopping burning your stubbornly pale skin!” His face was inches from Billa’s now, she could make out every line on his face etched with distaste and anger.   
The smell of his earthy pipe and heady scent wafted up to Billa’s nose and her tension loosened slightly. _Not now with that stupidly delicious smell, at this stage I’m worse than Old Gaffer with his prize roses! MAN UP WOMAN!_ Billa mentally shouted, the irony of her words not lost on her.  
  
However, as she opened her mouth to continue, she heard Elywen’s soft voice interject, “If I may, I propose postponing this airing out of grievances until after the banquet. Lord Elrond would be more than happy to adjudicate, if asked. Of course, we would have to actually be in his presence to -”  
“WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE BANQUET NOW.” Thorin and Billa both shouted simultaneously. There was an awkward silence as they regarded one another in surprise and Elywen hesitantly fidgeted. Bofur coughed loudly.  
Billa bristled, _I’d rather the hairs on my feet fall out than be the petulant one in this scenario_. “Well if his majesty isn’t going, then I suppose I will go the Banquet now, Elywen.” Billa started, sparing Thorin a glance of icey disregard.  
“Outrageous! As your employer I forbid it. I cannot entrust your safety to these Elves -” Thorin began, his voice overflowing with contempt.  
“Oh trust me, I am in far better hands with these Elves than you! They know to call me ‘Miss’ for a start!” Billa broke in, grabbing Elywen’s hand and marching past the confounded Dwarves and to the nearest corridor. Thorin gawped. Billa’s dress grandly swished out behind her and she felt a swelling of triumph, although the gown was most certainly the cause of the argument to begin with. _Please let this be the way, I am not going back there for all the Old Toby pipe-weed in my cellars._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter to come in the next day or two, wrote loads over Christmas with the help of some mulled wine. The plot will pick up pace soon I promise, I just wanted to establish some things first. Mainly how adorable everyone is and Elywen, who I quite like as this odd little elf. 
> 
> Besides, Thorin and Billa have to fight before they make up ;)


	3. Confound The Wine Of Elves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outsiders always have the best view inwards. All of them Elves!

  
  
Billa pounded the pearlescent marble beneath her feet as she marched down the corridor. It wasn’t until reached the bottom of it and was presented with two divergent tracks that she even looked around and thought of Elywen. _I don’t even know the way, Rivendell is huge_. The timid blonde elf was just behind her, looking rather sheepishly at the ground. _She must think me just as bad as Thorin_ Billa thought, hot shame flooding the pit of her stomach. _I guess I am_. She sighed loudly and thought of her mother _. I may be just as hot-headed when slighted as Belladonna, but she would always fix it. Father taught her that. He taught me that. I am better than this._  
Elywen must have looked up at the sound of Billa’s exasperated sigh because she quickly spoke up. “The banquet hall is on the right, then left, then two rights Miss Baggins! It can be a bit confusing, some of our corridors like to pretend to be gardens at night. Should I lead?” she said, her beautiful voice suddenly sounding small with worry.  
  
Billa flushed. _One innocent Dwarvish mistake about Hobbit physiology because of Elvish dressmaking and I’ve pushed more friends away in one night than I’ve ever had my whole life_. _Fix this Billa Baggins or you are not your parents daughter!_ “Elywen, I think the problem with tonight is that I didn’t let you lead from the beginning. I was rude, aggressive and intolerable - and that was just to the Dwarves. You tried to help and my stubborn anger stopped you.” Billa broached quietly, taking Elywen’s hand to get her to look her in the eyes. “I guess I’ve held so much in since leaving The Shire, my fears and my frustrations, and I’ve kept quiet because I didn’t want to feel like any more of a nuisance. But I was doing a disservice to the Hobbit my parents raised, and to the one the Dwarves thought they knew. I have been my own nuisance.”. At this, Billa broke down and she let thick,fat tears roll down her flushed cheeks.   
Elywen’s eyes widened in surprise and she began to frantically look around for something to blot Billa’s eyes. “Miss Baggins please do not weep, this whole situation is easily resolvable and - “ Billa began to howl. “No please Miss Baggins! I did not mean there was not a situation per-say, a disagreement perhaps? No, a slightly loud discussion! Here, use .. use my sleeve! It certainly is long enough!” Elywen gathered the trailing end of her dark blue chiffon left sleeve and thrust it at the Hobbit’s nose which caused Billa to chuckle damply.   
  
From her great height, Elywen regarded the sniffling Hobbit with a tender expression. She waited until Billa had largely stopped crying, composing her thoughts. “You and your Beren, that is to say, Master Oakenshield, are more similar than you know. Both of you bark ferociously at one another yet I have yet to see either of you bite.” Elywen began gently. “In fact, those who care little for each other quarrel rarely. It is feelings within, that cause fights without. Or, that is what I’ve learned from my tomes. I haven’t learnt very much outside of their dusty covers but since I have met you, I already know fountains more.”  
Billa looked up and let out a wet hiccup, her tears expended and her mind relaxing at the delicate words of her friend. “You .. you really think so? If so, you’d be the first person to have faith in me so far, besides Gandalf and I think even he has given up.” Billa breathed, feeling a cleansing freedom released in her words.  
Elywen lightly laughed and shook her long-haired head. “Oh Billa, if you only knew how wrong you were. Although perhaps if you knew your own value, you would be a different Hobbit.” she continued, her voice now full of humour and direction, as if she now understood everything. “Maybe it is because I spend so many hours reading about others that I am so able to read them like a book. Talking to them may be a different matter, but understanding is the easiest jump. Look at your Dwarven friends. Did you not see how they rushed to your defense when they thought you injured? Their first thoughts were of you, and your welfare. A lying liability, as you would describe yourself, could not endear themselves in this way to such a hardy troop. How many people have they met on their travels do you imagine? They should be weathered from rejection and hardened like embattled rocks. Perhaps they are, but not so with you. They may not appreciate me saying this, but they have an almost Elvish way with you. So focused were they on the Hobbit within, that they were impervious to your gendered protests. They actually saw you all this time, and not the woman. It was plain to read on their baffled faces when the truth was revealed. They simply took you as you were, and I think the teasing the handsome blonde one and the spirited brown haired one gave you was actually a way of them showing that. They thought you defensive, and your claims of being a woman a defense itself. The people who have the hardest defenses, are usually the first to see through those of others.”.   
  
Billa’s eyes filled up once more, unspeakably touched and immeasurably comforted by what the elf had said. _Old Bungo couldn’t have said it better himself. Though he’d certainly agree. Both he and mother would, and be urging me to act on those words. Why do I feel their presence so acutely here?_ she thought, not without a hint of wistfulness but her chief emotion was hope. _Because of this dear, strange Elf_. Billa drew herself up to her full height and composed herself. “It appears you see everything Elywen, without colour or jest. A more honest account I have never heard, and I have been on the receiving end of an angry Thorin Oakenshield. Come, let us go to the banquet and enjoy ourselves. I will make amends to those wonderful friends you helped me find tomorrow. I might even start listening to you about this Beren and Lúthien business, considering you have been right about everything else.”  
As Billa took Elywen’s hand and they glided towards the Banquet, Elywen winked at Billa conspiratorially and said playfully “If I am as correct as you think my elf-friend, you will not have to wait until tomorrow.”  
“And if that is the case friend-of-an-elf, then I shall be introducing you to a certain handsome blonde-haired dwarf.” Billa teased back. Elywen blushed crimson.  
  
The pair walked in silence, perfectly content. _Although Elywen seems marginally on edge after that Fili comment .. a good place to have her. Some excitement 800 years in is no bad thing_. Smirking, Billa sneaked a glance at Elywen. _My mood seems to change from corridor to corridor in this place, from Took to Baggins to whatever Thorin works me into,_ Billa thought remembering her maelstrom of anger and hurt two corridors ago.  
Billa’s thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the banquet. A huge Elven hall opened up before them, delicate murals lined the walls, different forest scenes depicted within their perfect etchings. The four great walls of pale marble that made up the hall, arched up to kiss at points in the ceilings center, creating a small star shaped hole that allowed the blue star Helluin to peek through, twinkling an ancient light upon the party. Billa smiled. _That was my mother’s favourite star. It shines brightest in the sky and she said it would always guide me home_. As she looked down to one formal table, with two long tables joining it as an unfinished square, she saw 13 place settings filled by the friends she just realized she had. _And maybe it already has_ she thought, beaming.   
  
The Dwarves stood bashfully as she rushed to meet them, quite forgetting that she was at a highly formal setting. However, as she crossed the threshold, she stopped in her tracks. She spotted a small welcoming party - Gandalf, Elrond and a female elf taller than even Elywen, whose hair seemed like platinum silk woven to mingle indiscernibly with her adornments of silver. Billa slowed to a halt in front of them and awkwardly bowed.   
She heard Elywen lightly gulp behind her. “My Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel of Lórien, the bearer of Nenya, and Gandalf The Grey; I present to you elf-friend, Miss Billa Baggins.” Elrond simply raised a lofty brow and smiled whilst Gandalf laughed and winked.   
But the elven lady, Galadriel, seemed to gaze deep into Billa’s eyes with quiet kindness and wonder. She inclined her head, eyes never parting from Billa’s and lightly intoned “Greetings little one. Or should I call you Lúthien? For you remind me of her.” Galadriel’s wise ancient eyes twinkled softly. Billa stood transfixed. “I am bound to remember the Two Trees of Valinor, in a time before even the Sun, and how they answered one another. Sometimes, we need two different lights to illuminate one path. Do not forget it and fall into darkness, alone.”  
Billa shook her head slightly, like she had been entrapped by too much honey and could not shake the smell. _Had she been speaking aloud? To me?_ Billa’s mind was foggy and her thoughts were clouded as she stood there, in a happy daze. Galadriel merely smiled and turned to Elrond and Gandalf. “Now that the greetings are over and the banquet has begun, I must retire. There is much to be done before our meeting in the days ahead.” she enounced, looking meaningfully at Gandalf, before turning artfully in her long gown and disappearing swiftly in a flash of breezy fabric.   
Nobody around her had given Billa any inclination as to whether they had also heard what Lady Galadriel had said, so she merely smiled at Elrond and Gandalf as they turned back to her.   
Gandalf slightly bent towards her as he said in whispered tones, “If there was any individual who could get 13 distrustful Dwarves to come to a banquet hosted by Elves, I knew it would be you Billa.”  
Both of Elrond’s brows rose as he caught the jibe and he slowly interjected, “I cannot imagine why there should be any challenge in that Gandalf. Rivendell is famous for it’s wonderful celebrations.” and he turned, extending one elegant arm outwards to usher Billa, Gandalf and Elywen to join the seated Dwarves.  
Gandalf gave a wheezy snigger and lowly said “Certainly famous, just not among any Dwarven parties”, this time so only little Billa could hear.  
  
Billa laughed gaily, her heart feeling at ease but it caught in her chest as she looked at the frowning face of Thorin. Contemplating his masked brow, she felt she understood him for the first time. And for the first time, it was not something negative that she immediately blamed him for. _Elywen is right, his bark is worse than his bite. Look at all the times he’s saved me_ Billa remembered fondly as she was shown to her seat of honor beside Thorin, who sat directly to the right of Elrond.   
She felt his eyes on her, as she glided to her seat. _Time to make amends_. She bowed her head to him and said “Master Thorin. I didn’t expect to see you here. But I am glad you are, for whatever reason.” He regarded her with the raised brow, evidently surprised. Billa took a deep breath as she sat down and she opened to him. “I apologise for my earlier outburst. It was disrespectful. I don’t think I’ve shown you the respect you’ve deserved since The Shire, not just as a King but as someone who has saved my life. Multiple times. I am not used to depending on anyone, anywhere, outside of my Hobbit hole. I became a problem because I let my own problems overcome me. In my defensiveness, I couldn’t see myself but only you. I apologise, and hope it is not too late.”. _Maybe not the best apology I’ve ever given, but I’d feel ridiculous saying anymore and anything more would no doubt cause Thorin to bluster_. Billa thought, not without finality.  
By this time, Elrond and Gandalf had been seated and were chatting casually between themselves but Billa noticed Gandalf glancing over to Thorin carefully from time to time. Most of the Dwarves were loudly talking, eating and drinking but their eyes all nervously flitted to Thorin occasionally too. Thorin himself gazed at Billa for a long time, his eyes sifting through her words like sand in search for gold. A soft light had entered them, she noticed as she dared to peek.  
  
“I consider myself a good judge of character, Miss Billa Baggins,” he began and Billa dared to hope as she caught her name, and gender, from him for the first time in her memory, “I have to be. For the good of my troop, who journey from place to place on my .. quest.. with me. We cannot afford to foster trouble, or it would overcome us quickly. I have always safe-guarded against it for that reason. I tried to defend against you, aggressively and defensively. But it seems, Hobbits are just the right sort of trouble.” Billa’s mouth fell open and her chest began to expand with emotion. For want of a distraction, and to force Thorin to continue, Billa grabbed her goblet and took a deep draught of rich Elven wine.  
Thorin himself, took a fortifying gulp from his own tankard before continuing. “And even though you may be a form of trouble, I think you and I have more in common than we would both probably like. I..I am sorry for what transpired earlier. I too, was defensive. Which is normally not something I apologize for, especially in respect of my men. But, someone once told me all great kings possess humility.” he finished, a hint of a smile playing across his bearded mouth.  
  
 _A gracious apology from the Dwarf I thought I knew._ Billa shook her head and grinned. _I’ve been so wrong about so much. It seems this Dwarf is a King_. Wanting to avoid further platitudes and spoil Thorin’s miraculous mood, Billa simply raised her goblet and beamed at Thorin. She shouted across the tables as she did, her high voice light and clear with cheer, “To Thorin! To Lord Elrond and Rivendell! And to finding friends in strangers and trouble makers!”   
Elrond bowed his head graciously and lifted his glass, whilst Gandalf smirked knowingly. Thorin graced Billa with an actual smile as he hefted his tankard and all the while, the surrounding Dwarves cheered and echoed her toast, downing their drinks and banging on the table for reinforcements. Fili rose from his seat and bellowed “And to MISS Billa Baggins, and understanding these new friends!” and the Dwarven party roared laughing.   
  
Billa laughed and drank her wine which was creating a beautiful glow that crackled within her and seemed to radiate outwards. As she set down her empty glass, it was deftly refilled by an elegantly gripped jug. As she looked and saw it was Elywen, she squeaked in surprise. _So that is where she disappeared to_ , Billa wondered, _I guess she is a serving elf for the time being_. Billa was saddened at this, _she helped craft this night of reconciliation. She should be drinking merrily too_. It was at that moment Billa remembered her promise to Elywen, as her eyes fell on Fili who was laughing heartily at a very animated Bofur. Billa caught Elywen’s long sleeve as she was turning away, much to the surprise of the elf, and she cheekily whispered “Elywen, I think there is a blonde dwarf who needs to be resupplied with wine. If you would be so kind.”. Elywen jumped slightly, and started towards him with her shaking hands carrying the jug. “His name is Fili!” called Billa after her, and Elywen blushed crimson as she muttered a string of Elvish under her breath.   
  
Billa found herself drinking her wine greedily, it was finer than any Bag End had in it’s cellars and she turned to Thorin, who seemed to be eyeing Elywen skeptically as she filled Fili’s tankard. The wine fueled glow still burned deep in Billa’s chest and refused to be dampened, so Billa dismissed Thorin’s gaze. _He needs to get a sense of humour. Maybe that is next on my list_. _He said I was a good kind of trouble after all_. Billa thought, feeling an odd skip upon thinking that last part. “So tell me Master Oakenshield,” Billa broached, “how did you convince the others to leave their reign of chaos in your courtyard?”  
“It is not my courtyard, Miss Baggins, it is unfortunately, simply, a courtyard in Rivendell. Reign of Chaos indeed.” he replied with a hint of annoyance, “We were establishing quarters in the open, to avoid chaos from separation and Elvish meddling. As for the banquet, our companions needed no convincing once they realized Elvish wine would flow.”  
 _So much for finding friends in strangers_ , Billa thought waspishly but the merriment from the wine mostly stayed her tongue. “Elvish meddling!” she exclaimed instead, “I’ve yet to see Elves offer anything but respect and friendship!”  
Thorin’s eyes flicked to hers as he lowered his flagon, inches from his mouth. “Oh yes, Miss Baggins, the Elves almost had me convinced with their placating ways too.” he whispered, just below the roar of the banquet. “But I heard what the white Lady said to you, and what is more, what she said to me, and my defenses have been restored. Wine or no.”  
  
Billa choked as she drank, shocked at Thorin’s reply. _I thought nobody had heard what she said to me_ , Billa’s mind raced, _why, Thorin was at the other end of hall! And what did she say to him?_ “What she said to me,” Billa hinted carefully, “was nothing to me. If her motives were as you think, surely they would have an impact. But Hobbits cannot be reasonably compared to the Trees of Valinor. They lit the world before the sun and the moon you know, my mother would always tell me the story. I cannot see how I light anything, but maybe Elves get confused after so long in this realm.”  
Thorin’s eyes bore into her, his gaze deep and meaningful. The wine had made Billa muzzy and she could not intercept his meaning. He spoke softly, almost hesitantly. “She spoke well enough to me. I have little time for Elvish tales and riddles...Lúthien and Burnen indeed. Her words were empty in a sense... But.. But I felt a magic there and I must guard against it. I must guard against..” Thorin stopped, his eyes still searching into Billas. She sat quite still, unnerved by his sudden intensity.   
Elywen’s tinkling laugh interrupted his inspection, Billa tore her eyes away from Thorin to look over at Elywen who was clutching Fili’s chair and trapped with racks of laughter. Bofur had finally reached some kind of a punch-line and both Fili and Elywen chortled appreciatively.   
“Can you imagine an Ent finding THAT in his hot spring?” Fili hooted, tears of joy rolling down his face.  
“It’s funny because of course gold doesn’t melt at skin temperature! And the thermodynamics of two bodies in water could never generate steam!” Elywen howled, her jug of wine barely held aloft. Billa grinned at the sight, and her heart was warmed once more.  
  
Billa leaned back in her seat, drinking in the scene and sighed contentedly. That was until she saw Thorin out of the corner of her eye, whose eyes seemed undecided as to whether to bore into Billa or Elywen. _Perhaps this Elvish wine doesn’t suit him, maybe it makes the grumpy, grumpier and the merry, merrier_. Billa thought with a sigh. She looked up in exacerbation and spotted Helluin the star winking down at her. It’s remote blue hue reminded her of Thorin’s eyes and she softened. _Be the Hobbit your parents knew you were Billa, not the one you fear you are. Get a grip_.  
With that thought, Billa leaned across Thorin and tapped Elrond. He turned good-naturedly towards her and tilted his head, clearly amused at the little hobbit.  
“Lord Elrond, I am not sure if this customary but in the hope of .. fostering understanding between traditions - might we have music? Of a merry kind, to dance and drink as Dwarves and Hobbits are wont?” Billa said coyly, using every inch of Tookish charm she knew Belladonna had given her.  
Thorin seemed to shift uncomfortably under her, she was leaning quite presumptuously over him but she was rather enjoying his squirming. Her body was barely skimming over his bulky mass, moving desperately in the seat. Admiring his awkward tug at his high collared regalia and the flash of trailing hair in her hazy wine entrapment, her eyes snapped away when she heard Elrond laugh lightly and his hands clap.  
“If we have had our fill of food, then may we please have some instruments! Come my Elven host, let us perform for our guests and allow them to complete their merriment!” he called, and the Dwarves thundered their pleasure.  
  
As a line of Elves marched to the side of the hall and struck up their instruments, Bombur, Oin, Dwalin and Bofur scooted over to them with instruments of their own they had seemingly magicked from nowhere. Bombur simply began striking the underside of a chair and Dwalin unceremoniously dumped the contents of a flower pot out and used it as a drum himself. A beat begun, Bofur started a merry jig on his flute and Oin accompanied him. The musical troop of Elves stiffly regarded them for a moment, harps and fiddles a jumble but they quickly regained composure and smoothly joined in.  
To the amusement of Gandalf, whose weazened chuckles could be heard, Kili had rushed over to Billa almost as soon as the first chord was struck. Bowing low, Kili said grandly, “It would be my great honor to have this dance with you, Miss Billa Baggins. You can show this ignorant Dwarf how female Hobbits like to dance.”.   
The wine having now replaced most of her blood, Billa jumped up in joy and grabbed a bemused Kili into the center of the floor. _The jig they are playing sounds well enough like a Hobbit reel for me to dance along to, it’s a standard favourite in The Green Dragon back in The Shire._ Billa thought impishly and she promptly began pounding her feet and twirling.  
“This is what I’m talking about!” Kili shouted, his voice brimming with joy as he deftly grabbed her waist and circled around with her “If you had just done this we might have figured your sex much sooner Miss Baggins.”   
Billa laughed and her wine filled heart and lightened mind became one with the music. She held the beat within the folds of her skirt and flashed it upwards, folding one,twice and thrice around Kili as he jumped and grabbed her in time to the jig. They were a swirl of movement, their laughter resonating with the twittering harps and they jumped as the flute skitted along to the tune.  
  
The other Dwarves had joined in around them and she flitted from one Dwarf to another, living for the rumbling throws of the drum and leaping between the jumps of the fiddle. She had never felt so alive. They all laughed as she seamlessly grabbed Elywen’s hand, who was clapping heartily to the side and twisted her into the fray.  
“I couldn’t possibly Miss Baggins” she heard Elywen gasping, “It is most improper.”  
Kili snickered as he jumped around her, music surging in their ears, “Come now, you cannot refuse! You would offend us!”  
“I don’t even know how to dance” Elywen said weakly, her face quite pale at this stage.  
“Then let someone lead you!” Billa replied and she quickly pushed Elywen into Fili who laughed heartily and swept her away on the beat.  
Roaring, laughing and clapping, Billa soared as she saw Elywen gliding around the floor. Her flushed face alight and her musical laugh reaching to almost song, as Fili, who reached her upper chest, forcefully steered her thither and hither about the floor.  
  
The song finished at length and Billa clapped breathlessly, her heart pumping happily and her face softly rosy. _I have never been so happy I am both a Took and a Baggins in one night_ , she thought contentedly and laughed to think of her mother witnessing this scene. Her laughter faltered at her lips however, as she looked toward the tables and saw Thorin’s seat empty. He had left.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a delay with writing this one, didn't want to make Thorin a complete teddy bear in one day. So, apologies. I did go a bit gooey though.
> 
> Many more developments to come in the next Chapter, Billa is not a girl you leave without dancing with ;)
> 
> And do let me know what you think of Elywen and a certain dwarf.. at this stage it is more of a hint than an idea!


	4. Confound The Architecture Of Elves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell helps Billa find answers she didn't even know she needed.
> 
> The tale of Beren and Lúthien is explained, or re-imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for what turned into an extended hiatus. I had finals and they distracted me for more than a large chunk of Christmas.
> 
> Once I returned to write, this chapter had me struggling for ages. I knew I needed to tackle the tale of Beren and Lúthien, I hope it's becoming clear that it's more than a little important to the plot. I've always seen so many comparisons between their tale and Billa/Thorin but explaining that clearly .. is a challenge.
> 
> Lets be grateful I study philosophy, is all I shall say.

  
Billa tried to continue her dancing, she tried to reach inwards and cast out the feckless air of elation she had felt only moments before. But each time she felt close to a whoop or her stomach almost dipped in pleasure as one of the Dwarves spun her, she spotted Thorin’s empty seat and her smile died on her lips. _It’s no use. Whatever happiness I held, Thorin took with him._ Billa thought sadly and suddenly anger flared within her. _He spends all this time as the bane of my existence and now that we have made amends, I spend even more time pondering him! I’ll never understand him._  
Billa waited until they were dancing The Walls Of Imladris and as she ducked between the steepled arms of Dori and Nori, Billa deftly slipped away from the dance floor. She feigned a stitch whenever one of the Dwarves came over to pull her back in, which wasn’t too difficult as she noticed her chest heaving against her tight neckline, breath fluttering and blood pumping. _That wine is something else_. Her taste for it had gone however, and she was beginning to feel drawn out from it. It was as if the bell the wine had rung within her was now beginning to crack and stiffen from use, she couldn’t separate her emotions properly and found her head swimming between exaltation and misery.   
_I think I may be slightly too drunk_ she thought hazily, _I really should go to bed_. She wasn’t sure of the way back, but when Billa looked at Elywen, she knew she couldn’t ask her to help her back to her quarters. Her laugh resonated throughout the hall as Fili swirled her to and fro, one elegant hand clutching a part of his blonde mane, another poised on his shoulder. _She looks so happy, like she’s finally experiencing her own tale_. Billa smiled sadly, feeling almost envious.   
  
“Miss Billa Baggins,” said a deep voice behind her, “why do you seem so suddenly melancholy? Mood swings are a distinctly Tookish trait.”  
Billa jumped, startled, and whirled around to meet softly twinkling eyes staring down at her. “Gandalf!” she squeaked, “Who has been saying anything about my moods?”  
Booming with laughter, Gandalf placed a kind hand on Billa’s shoulder. “Now that is more like the old Billa. Though I can’t say I miss her too much - the new Billa is very alive, in the most Tookish sense.”  
Billa simply gaped at Gandalf, unable to process his comment as a compliment or an insult.  
He laughed again. “Come now Billa! Do not play coy, have you not felt a change in you ever since you entered Rivendell?” He hesitated for a beat, he seemed to be stopping himself from revealing something. _I know those eyes so well when they hold mystery. As they often do._ Billa thought fondly, the wine clouding her senses, stopping her from dreading that hidden mystery as she usually did when she saw it there.  
Gandalf regarded Billa a little more carefully and began again. “Perhaps you have imbibed slightly too much Elvish wine. Fear not, all who taste it’s sweet welcome first always do so. We all have a story wrought from Elvish wine, and you may dream of them tonight. Come now little friend, off to bed with you.”  
Billa laughed but uncertainty took her. “I do not know the way” she said quietly. “I listened to my mother’s stories about Rivendell so often I felt sure I would know it’s every leaf. But I confess there is something about the place, something that confounds me at every corner.”  
Gandalf knelt slightly and place huge,warm hands either side of Billa’s unsteady shoulders. “My dear Billa, do not be afraid. You are an elf-friend in the home of Elves.” he said softly. “Do not fear Rivendell, it is trying to help you. Any confusion you feel comes from within, from the Baggins not the Took. Try to merge them.”   
_Judging from his ramblings_ , thought Billa with a touch of bemusement, _it sounds like I am not the only one who has had a glass of wine past the line of propriety._   
But before she could gently advise that perhaps they should both depart, Gandalf pivoted her on the spot, and turned her towards the door. “It will guide you to your bed, if that is truly where you wish to go.” he said, before unceremoniously shoving her towards the exit.  
  
Billa skidded forward in a whip of flying fabric and small exclamations that would have caused quite the scene had there not been a duel of jigs flying in the center of the room between Fili and Kili at that exact moment. The slick marble on the floor captured Billa’s enforced momentum like water and she positively flew along. By the time Billa was able to stop herself, she was at the door and more than a little peeved at Gandalf. _Confound the dominations of Gandalf and non-hobbit folk! I feel like a piece of meat, fit for Bag Ends larder_! Billa audibly harrumphed. _I should be much better served free from such drunken,rough company_ Billa thought testily and with that, she marched down the moonlit corridor to what she thought, was the general direction of her room.  
  
Yet the magic of Rivendell was clearly at work, as with each step Billa took, the moonlight seemed to slide beneath her feet and twist the marble path before her into directions her mind couldn’t perceive. In a moment, she was far from the familiar, traversing a corridor thickly lined with vines from floor to ceiling. They seemed to trace active patterns, depicting various battles or Elven lords, who long ago departed for rest in Mithlond. The organic intermingled with the gilt works of the Elves so that as Billa marched onwards, she began to think that some leaves were just reflecting the sun and had forgotten it was supposed to be night time. _Elves really are ridiculous, they must spend hours preening all that long silken hair but don’t have a moment within an eternity to trim some vines?_ Billa angrily thought as she began tripping on the botanic multitude. _Nevermind that this is in no way looks like the corridor Elywen and I used to get to the banquet. How do they ever find their way around this dumbfounding place?_  
  
Slowly, the vines grew less and less as she went on until eventually she felt herself climbing. The walls to her right suddenly disappeared, thin twirling arches of marble joined the floor to the ceiling, framing the huge vista beyond in simplicity. They revealed a breathtaking view of Rivendell, set like solid silver in the moonlight as huge waterfalls roared just below the protection of the marble railings beside Billa. It was beautiful to behold and Billa found herself becoming entranced by the view, her eyes drank in the view greedily until she became aware of a developing mist that left delicate pearlescent drops of moisture on that thick hairs of feet. _Must be from the waterfalls below_ thought Billa, _pretty as they are, that dew will give me a cold quick as anything. Better move on._   
  
Billa started forward, and from the view through the arches, she noticed the corridor turned sharply right towards an outcrop, an outward stretched arm of rock from which three great waterfalls fell from beneath the sides of the peninsula. Built upon that arm of rock, seemingly floating above the waterfalls, was a courtyard framed by impossibly intricate arches. They bowed towards each other like a dome in a way that vaguely reminded Billa of the Old Gaffers greenhouse. Billa squinted at the structure nervously, _I don’t recall seeing it before but the vantage it could give would surely guide me towards a place I do recognize_. Trepadacious as she was, Billa was reminded of Gandalf, his reassurances that she was an elf-friend echoed in her ears and calmed her.   
  
Billa made her way towards the structure, following the bend of the corridor until it straightened, leading her towards the open and beckoning starlit roof of the domed courtyard. She noticed a figure standing with their back to her. Tall, slim and with a head of impossibly long silver hair they had to be Elven and Billa felt her heart lighten. “Hello there!” she called out, “I apologise for disturbing you, I’m with the party of Thorin Oakenshield and I confess it is my first time in the house of Elrond. I wonder if you might help me find my way?”.  
The elegant head of the stranger slowly turned around to regard her and spoke, in a voice thick with honey and peace, “Oh but I cannot do that Miss Billa Baggins, elf-friend. You are the only one who can correct your course in this place.” Billa stopped, suddenly reminded of her earlier bewitchment. _Lady Galadriel!_ Billa remembered her with a shot of lightning down her spine. _She spoke little and yet knew so much. And not just to me either.._  
Galadriel extended a hand and beckoned Billa towards her. “Do not be afraid young elf-friend, I mean only kindness. I sometimes cannot help the effect I have on the seedling races of this earth.”  
Billa slowly walked forward and she stepped into the domed courtyard in earnest. In the center was a great silver fountain, shaped like a chalice, it’s concave edges allowing water to seamlessly spill over into delicately carved grooves in the ground that rolled to the open edges of the courtyard and joined the faintly rushing waterfalls below. Galadriel glided softly around the fountain towards Billa, her dress glinting softly in the moonlight and somehow dancing over the water filled indents in the ground. “Come Miss Baggins” Galadriel said as she gently took her tiny hand in hers, “sit with me and we shall speak frankly. The forests of Lórien are shaded and dense, I am accustomed to illumination only from within but for you, I shall try to cast my light outward.”  
  
Billa followed Galadriel wordlessly, as she led them to a beautifully carved bench. As they sat on it Billa found herself debating what it was made of, it’s lightened colour seemed to drink in light and bend slightly, so she settled on yew. Billa looked up and found Galadriel smiled encouragingly at her. “You are correct elf-friend, it is yew. I find it curious after all these years, to find one who does not wish to quiz me endlessly on my secrets. All who seek me out, seek my wisdom.”  
 _Did she just read my_ \- Billa stopped thinking. She wasn’t sure if she liked the invasion, if that is what it was, but she didn’t want the Lady of Lórien to know that so she quickly began talking to divert her train of thought. “My lady,” she started, “I stumbled upon you quite by accident. You see I was looking for -”  
Galadriel held up her hand, and Billa silenced herself. “Rivendell allows you to find whatever you are looking for. If you had been looking for rest, you would have found it. You, Billa Baggins, are looking for answers. You are as restless as Lúthien ever was, you convince me more and more this tale was meant for you, even if your Beren does otherwise.”  
  
Billa was astonished, Galadriel’s words had weaved some enchantment over her and suddenly much was clear to the hobbit. _Ever since Elywen first mentioned Beren and Lúthien, my unwarranted exacerbation and rejection have been signs of the power of those names_ she thought, her mind racing. _But of what? How could a tale wield anything more than a meaning? I’ve needed these answers from the moment I entered Rivendell._  
Galadriel contemplated the baffled hobbit with twinkling eyes as more questions flooded Billa’s mind, fresh to the realisation that the tale must mean more. “You have an open, honest mind young hobbit. I have seen it plainly from the moment we met. Such a rare mind deserves truths and not riddles, so I shall reveal what I can to you.” Galadriel intoned with a thrumming voice.   
She arose and walked towards the great fountain, bringing Billa towards it too. “Much of what I say, you will never understand young friend. Some, you will have already known under different means and the rest you will come to know. All that matters is that you listen. No great fate rests upon this echoed tale, but the microcosm of a tale can represent a universe of lives, if it is true and pure enough.” Galadriel’s voice was as soft and yielding as the carven yew and Billa found her mind stilled by it.   
Billa’s golden head stood just above the fountain, so that the water seemed like glass, it’s overflow sliding smoothly over the edges. Although both she and Galadriel were standing over it, all Billa saw in the water’s reflection were the bending arches behind them, and beyond, the blue star of Helluin twinkling brightly.  
“Is is good that Helluin smiles over you, it was the same star that guided Beren from defeat through the forested land of Doriath where he stumbled upon Lúthien. It is the first constant in this tale, it shone then, as it shines now.” Galadriel commented, seemingly noting the pooled reflection Billa was examining.   
  
Lifting one long manicured finger, Galadriel lightly tapped the surface of the water, disrupting the still and creating a radiating display of ripples. Billa noted the ring on her finger, Nenya, which seemed to glow softly in it’s Mithril encasement. When Billa’s eyes returned back to the surface of the water, the ripples were slowly dissipating, each successful ripple seemed to be merging the arches into one single great arch. Billa quickly looked behind her, and saw the arches just the same as ever, bowing in their multitude towards a point to create the dome of the courtyard. But still, when Billa returned her eyes to the waters surface, the single great arch appeared. “Elven magic!” Billa whispered excitedly, and she thought she heard the lightest intake of breath from Galadriel, which could have been mistaken for a small chuckle.  
Galadriel began slowly, her tone heavy with solemn wistfulness. “From a constant, many replications and iterations can grow. The ripples on the surface of the water feel like time to me. When you have lived as long as I have elf-friend, you see that time is not linear. There is decay, but there is also rebirth. Each return closes a circle and creates a new one, like swells on water. Some circles are forged in gold and can never be distilled, but only glow brighter as they are polished by time. Those, are what the youthful races of Middle Earth call tales. That is because the heavier,stronger a ripple the circle creates, the longer it takes for time to produce a new one and the longer the original is remembered for. These tales have different representations to each individual in this realm but I have learned that some individuals can represent tales. These are new iterations of the tale, think of them as carvings upon the original circle of gold. Not improvements, but reinforcements.”  as Galadriel finished, the image of the single great arch became clearer to Billa and she started with recognition. _The great arch at the entrance of Rivendell! The one I almost fell past, into the gorge!_ Billa thought, her mind whizzing. _Until Thorin caught me.._  
  
Galadriel smiled a soft knowing smile, and nodded appreciatively at Billa. “It is right that this should remind you of Beren. That is, the only Beren you know. Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór.” Billa blushed crimson and shook her head, mindful of memories of the brash, shouting Dwarven prince.   
Galadriel continued, “I knew the true Beren, the original that is to say. I was reticent to see a comparison between him and this Dwarf. Elves are not known for our love of Dwarves and I have found them to be greedy and proud. But Elywen has a keen mind and through her I have seen Beren in Thorin clearly. Beren was not a desired match for Lúthien, indeed her royal father tried to prevent the pair from forging this tale. But some loves are always meant to be and the chains that lead to this circle were forged long before. The kingdom of Beren’s fathers was lost early in his life to the follies of evil but sometimes something must be lost for another to be replaced. He found Lúthien during one of his darkest hours, in her he found a soul as lost as he. She had anything an elf maiden could desire, but it was desire itself she yearned for. She wanted to experience longing, and know what it is to be sated, when one strives and overcomes a desire. Wealth without knowing hardship is a hollow thing. So she saw through the walls of wealth and danced past them, in glades filled with shadow and starlight. She wanted promise, and Beren had only managed to cling to promise, his kingdom lost forever.”   
Billa’s heart sank and she thought sadly over term “lost”. _Thorin must fail then, he must never reclaim Erebor. I cannot imagine never having a home_. A lump was forming in Billa’s throat, as she remembered the Shire fondly and each merry Dwarf, who was doomed never to have what she possessed. Yet something about the yearning Lúthien experienced resonated deeply within her, but she was too lost in sadness to account for it.   
“Do not fear Miss Baggins, remember I said to think of this retelling as an engraving upon the gilt ring of the tale - not all of the ring is engraved. Some of the tale is destined to be relived but the rest belongs to the past and cannot be reclaimed. All is not lost. Like the Beren of old, Thorin is of strong will and stout heart. Fate masks the ending of your tale from me, but know that you shall reinforce his quest. He shall need you more than you know, to complete it. Dual Berens shall be in chains and their Lúthien must set them free, from those physical and those of greed which will bind the mind.”  
  
Billa’s head span, she felt her eyes swimming as she focused on the reflected archway, she seemed to see it light up and flicker like the light Helluin and she stumbled back. Galadriel caught her lightly, her long arm propping her up as she knelt gracefully beside her. The elvish lady’s voice seemed almost tight with concern, “I apologise young hobbit, perhaps this is too much for any mortal mind to hear.”.  
Billa shook her head and managed a weak laugh. “No my lady, I must apologise for creating such a scene, you are being ever so kind. I am not accustomed to seeing and hearing such strange things. Quests that depend on me, Thorin depending on me..the archway..lighting?” Billa replied hesitantly, her strength seeming to return as she organized her thoughts.  
Galadriel nodded slowly, “Yes elf-friend, the great archway of Rivendell marks the entrance to the house of Elrond but it has also been enchanted to recognise friends. It recognised you, not just as the daughter of an elf-friend but as Lúthien herself and Thorin as her Beren. It is what notified Elywen to your tale and I read it from her brilliant mind.”  
  
As Billa regained her own footing and let the confusing stream of information process, Galadriel stood. She regarded the hobbit from her great height gently, and said “Go now Billa Baggins, and rest. You have heard more than the ears of mortals are designed for. Thorin Oakenshield proved himself to be a difficult Beren, his mind unyielding and hard as unhewn rock. That is why you must rest, and remember - he will only hear these truths from you.”.  
Billa sighed, uncertainty eating at her as she mournfully thought _Thorin hears little from me_. She remembered all those times on the way to Rivendell he had rebuked her. The night they first met appeared vividly in her mind. _“More like a grocer, than a burglar.”, that is what he said._ She shook her head, thinking of her mother Belladonna, almost hearing her voice. _A great Elf bestowing knowledge of such value to you, and you unwilling to even try use it, for fear of someone you have just been told, needs you! Why I am marching you up to answer to the Old Took this instant_. Billa smiled fondly and looked up at Galadriel. “I don’t think my thanks is adequate, for what you have done tonight, because I do not rightly understand it. But I shall try live by it regardless. Thank you my lady.” Billa said proudly, and she bowed low to the ground, sweeping her Elven gown behind her as grandly as was fitting for Lady Galadriel.  
  
When Billa would think back to that moment, she would half-remember Galadriel actually laugh, which was reportedly a rare and radiant gift. But the memory was too precious and light to grasp, and would float away from Billa for another dream every time. Instead, all she could remember was drifting away through the corridors of Rivendell and sliding into the soft sheets of her bed as Elven and Dwarven music blended together gloriously in the background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! The comments so far have been SO kind. Next chapter will be coming verrry soon, I have two weeks off before my second semester of studies. Except some more Dwarves, because they're fun to write and I feel we all need a break from DING DING! PLOT POINT AHEAD. So more fluff, and more Elywen and Fili, because you are all lovely and seem to like it. *squueeeee*
> 
> Elywen of course, will be explaining things in her own succinct way. I love Galadriel but she's a bit too airy. Also, I've always assumed she could read minds, because of events in The Fellowship, hope I haven't irked too many people. 
> 
> That of course, is the least of the liberties I've taken. But I feel my canon is somewhat justified, in the sense we know that Aragorn and Arywen are closely tied to the tale of Beren and Lúthien. And I did always wonder why Elves would bother record anything, when they lived for so long. Unless it was for comparison.. hmm I'm sure this isn't convincing the skeptical but lets just say it makes sense in my crazy head.
> 
> Thanks again for the support!!


End file.
